<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>night breezes seem to whisper i love you by sonlali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444396">night breezes seem to whisper i love you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali'>sonlali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>patrick returns late at night from a tax seminar and just wants to cuddle with david.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cuddling Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>night breezes seem to whisper i love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts">didipickles</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt fill for didi from <a href="https://language-of-love.tumblr.com/post/190450918007/cuddling-prompts-send-me-a-and-ill-write-a">this cuddling prompt list.</a> thanks for the prompt!</p><p>17. Reunion</p><p>this got sleepier than i intended.</p><p>title from Mama Cass' "Dream a Little Dream of Me"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tax seminar only lasted for two days, but Patrick’s need to see David is like a constant itch under his skin. There was an accident blocking traffic on the way back from Elmdale that has delayed Patrick’s commute home by nearly two hours. All he wants is to crawl into bed and cuddle up with David, but it’s already 11:30 p.m. and even if David is still awake, Mr. and Mrs. Rose likely are not, meaning a trip to the motel is out of the question. </p><p>Patrick lets himself into Ray’s house and tiptoes upstairs. Ray is an incredibly light sleeper and has no problem jumping straight into vibrant conversation immediately upon waking up. Patrick enjoys office supplies as much as the next person (well, perhaps more than the average person), but he really doesn’t want to get trapped in an enthusiastic discussion of the merits of binder clips over paper clips at the moment. </p><p>Patrick shoots David a quick text to let him know he’s arrived safely, but he isn’t expecting a response this late. He slips into the bathroom to take a quick shower and brush his teeth before retreating to his bedroom and planting face first into bed. Patrick allows himself two minutes for pouting into his pillow before getting up to change into his pajamas. He frowns at the empty space on his bed that David occupies when he sleeps over and reaches for his phone. David hasn’t responded, just as Patrick predicted, but he’s still disappointed. </p><p>He’s thoroughly exhausted and yet he can’t manage to fall asleep. It feels like every cell in his body is calling out for David and he won’t be able to rest until they’re reunited. He picks up his phone again and stares at the photo of David on his lockscreen. In the photo, David is smiling broadly, his eyes crinkled up in the way that never fails to make Patrick’s heart flip.</p><p>Patrick is out of bed and reaching for his keys before he can change his mind. He doesn’t even bother to change out of his pajamas, just stuffs his feet in an old pair of sneakers and races down the stairs as quickly as he can manage without waking Ray. He drives to the motel on autopilot, his body subconsciously seeking out David’s. When the motel comes into view, Patrick’s heart beats faster almost as if calling out for David. </p><p>He parks the car and walks to door number 7 before realizing that he doesn’t have a plan for what to do next. He can’t knock on the door for risk of waking the entire Rose family, for which David would definitely not be grateful. Patrick sends David another text in hopes that he’ll awaken. After several minutes of pacing outside David’s window, Patrick spots headlights as a car approaches the motel. Patrick holds his breath, certain that he will be reported for lurking outside a motel room like a voyeur, but the car drives by.</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” Patrick mutters to himself before deciding to resort to drastic measures.</p><p>Biting his lip nervously, Patrick calls David’s phone and hangs up after the first ring in hopes that the sound will awaken David without rousing the whole family. </p><p>It works. Within seconds he receives a text from David.</p><p><strong>David [12:32 a.m.]:</strong> Patrick?</p><p><strong>Patrick [12:32 a.m.]:</strong> Come to the door.</p><p>He hears soft footsteps padding to the door before it cracks open gently, and every muscle in Patrick’s body relaxes because there’s David. He’s adorably sleep-rumpled with his hair standing on end and pillow creases on his cheek. David’s eyebrows rocket skyward and his jaw drops. They stand there for a second staring at each other before David falls into Patrick’s arms. </p><p>Patrick buries his face in David’s hair and inhales the smell of his shampoo. His heart rate settles, his breathing evens out, and his eyes begin to droop closed. Now that he has David in his arms, Patrick’s body is hurtling toward sleep, finally relaxed and thoroughly content. </p><p>“Patrick.” David sighs his name and tightens their embrace. “Why… what… how?”</p><p>“I missed you,” Patrick whispers, and David chokes out a sound that is half-sob, half-laugh. </p><p>David pulls away just far enough so their eyes can meet and rests his forehead against Patrick’s. Patrick suddenly feels so overwhelmed with both fatigue and love that he nearly weeps at the tenderness of David’s gaze. David takes Patrick’s hand and tugs him inside the motel room, pressing a finger to his lips as he shuts the door softly.</p><p>They crawl into David’s tiny twin bed, and in this moment, Patrick can’t imagine why he would ever want a larger mattress. He never wants to be any further from David than he is right now with their heads on a shared pillow, their chests pressed together, and their legs entangled. Patrick kisses David slow and deep, allowing himself to melt in the warmth of David’s body and the incredible softness of his lips. </p><p>David’s eyes flicker open and when he speaks, his words feel like a kiss pressed to Patrick’s soul. “I love you.”</p><p>Patrick is so warm and his eyes are so heavy. He can feel one of David’s hands rubbing soothing circles on his back. He can smell David’s moisturizer with every inhalation. He can hear David’s steady, even breaths. He is surrounded by David, and this is exactly where he needs to be. Right now and forever. Sleep is washing over him like a tidal wave, but Patrick forces his brain to cooperate with his mouth just long enough to sigh out an “I love you, too,” before slipping peacefully into a dream that could never live up to his reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://landofsonlali.tumblr.com/">@landofsonlali</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>